This invention relates to systems and methods for removing unwanted elements from a gas stream. The new system and method treats a biogas stream that may be produced at facilities such as a municipal wastewater treatment plants that have methane gas as well as other gases such as hydrogen sulfide H2S, carbon dioxide CO2 and other trace gases like siloxanes.
Use of gas produced in wastewater treatment facilities has long been a challenge because of the mixture of gases in the biogas produced during treatment. Of particular interest have been natural gases such as methane that can be recycled or used in cogeneration equipment or as a vehicle fuel as a cost efficiency and for reduction in greenhouse gas generation. The burning or combustion of methane that may be contaminated with other gases such as carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide has been increasingly regulated by air quality control regulations. In some areas even the hydrogen sulfide must be removed from biogas produced during water treatment before the gas can be flared or burned.
Current water treatment processes and methods may normally react biogas with iron in iron sponge scrubbers to clean the gas. There are various commercially available methods of iron scrubbing processes; however, they rely on adsorption and reaction of the sulfide into an iron matrix. The matrix is regenerated by oxidation of the iron to ferric oxide and oxidation of the sulfide to elemental sulfur or sulfates. Discharge of effluents is back to the head of the treatment plant.
A more efficient method is required for biogas produced in wastewater treatment in order to realize the benefit of use of combustible gas for cogeneration use in treatment facilities. The beneficial use of biogas generated in wastewater treatment depends on the cost to separate a gas such as methane from the other gases present in order to obtain a high energy gas stream similar to commercial gas.